Saving The Future, Philosopher's Stone
by PeinSakuraforever
Summary: Saving the future. Saving the lives of those who died. Giving others a second chance. A strange and mysterious girl has decided to do all of these things. And, to do so, she had summoned friends, family, and even some enemies, from different times to do one simple thing... read the Harry Potter books. Will everyone be able to get along? Will romance bloom? What will happen? R
1. Characters

**O~O~O**

**This is the list of characters who will be reading the Harry Potter series:**

_James Potter I _(from 1976), will be _James_.

_Sirius Black _(from 1976), will be _Sirius_.

Remus Lupin(from 1976) – Young Lupin was bee called, Remus.

_Lily Evans _(from 1976), will be _Lily_.

Severus Snape (from 1976) - Young Snape will be called, Severus.

_Alice _Prewett (from 1976), will be _Alice_.

_Frank _Longbottom (from 1976), will be called _Frank_.

Dorea and Charlus Potter (from 1976)

Andromeda and Ted Tonks (from 1976)

Nymphadora Tonks (from 1989) - Young Tonks will be called, Nymphadora.

Harry Potter (from 1995)

Hermione Granger (from 1995)

Ron Weasley (from 1995)

Ginny Weasley (from 1995)

_Fred _Weasley (from 1995), will be _Fred_.

George Weasley (from 1995)

Charlie Weasley (from 1995)

Bill Weasley (from 1995)

_Molly _and Arthur Weasley (from 1995)

Percy Weasley (from 1995)

Audrey Gamp (from 1995)

Angelina Johnson (from 1995)

Neville Longbottom (from 1995)

Draco Malfoy (from 1995)

Astoria Greengrass (from 1995)

Hannah Abbott (from 1995) – She is only here because she marries Neville.

Luna Lovegood (from 1995)

Rolf Scamander (from 1995) – Same for Rolf, he is only here because he married Luna.

Remus Lupin (from 1995) – Older Remus Lupin will be called, Lupin.

Sirius Black (from 1995)

Nymphadora Tonks (from 1995) – Older Nymphadora Tonks was be called, Tonks.

Minerva McGonagall (from 1995)

Albus Dumbledore (from 1995)

Severus Snape (from 1995) – Older Severus Snape will be called, Snape.

Narcissa Malfoy (from 1995)

Lucius Malfoy (from 1995)

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody (from 1995)

Kingsley Shacklebolt (from 1995)

Fleur Delacour (from 1995)

James Sirius Potter (from 2025)

Albus Severus Potter (from 2025)

Lily Luna Potter (from 2025)

Rose Nymphadora Weasley (from 2025)

Hugo Arthur Weasley (from 2025)

Fred Fabian Weasley (from 2025)

Roxanne Angelina Weasley (from 2025)

Molly Ginerva Weasley (from 2025)

Lucy Audrey Weasley (from 2025)

Victoire Appolline Weasley (from 2025)

Dominique Gabrielle Weasley (from 2025)

Louis William Weasley (from 2025)

Teddy Remus Lupin (from 2025)

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (from 2025)

Alice Augusta Longbottom (from 2025)

Frank Longbottom (from 2025)

Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander (from 2025)

Lysander Rolf Scamander (from 2025)


	2. Bright Light

**O~O~O**

"Hey, Evans, go out with me." James Potter said, rather rudely, running a hand through his already-messy, jet black hair. His hazel eyes were full of confidence and arrogance.

Lily Evans came to a halt, along with her best friend Alice Prewett and her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. Lily turned around to face James, hands on her hips. "I am not going out with you, Potter."

"C'mon, Evans, you know you want him." Sirius Black, James' best friend, grinned. "James is rich, handsome, and popular."

Lily narrowed her almond-shaped, green eyes. "Ugh! Potter, Black, you two are annoying. I will never go out with Potter."

"That's what you say." James grinned.

Remus Lupin, James' other best friend, decided now to cut in. "James, Sirius, I think you two should stop. Lily's getting angry."

"Thank you, Remus." Lily solely addressed him, ignoring James and Sirius. "I don't know why you hang around these two dunderheads."

Alice giggled.

"Hey!" Sirius protested. "I am not a-"

Suddenly, a bright white light engulfed them- James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Alice, and Frank.

**O~O~O**

Severus Snape sat in Hogwarts library, his Transfiguration books opened up on the table before him. However, Severus couldn't concentrate on his Transfiguration essay. His mind kept wondering back to the beautiful and lovely, Lily Evans, his ex-best friend.

Because of James Potter and Sirius Black, Lily and Severus were no longer best friends. If it weren't for them, Lily would currently be sitting beside him, studying with him.

Just thinking about Potter and Black made Severus grit his teeth and clench his fists. He wanted to hex them. Curse them. Jinx them. They, after all, deserved it; for bullying him, ending his friendship with Lily.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright white light surrounded Severus.

**O~O~O**

"It was good to see you, Cassiopeia." Dorea Potter (née Black) smiled falsely, waving good-bye to her older sister. Once Cassiopeia was gone, Dorea sighed in annoyance and closed the front door to the Potter manor. She turned away from the door and walked down the large marble foyer, scowling.

"My dearest Dorea," Charlus Potter greeted his wife, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Immediately, the scowl on Dorea's face was gone. She turned around to face her husband. "Charlus,"

"How was your sister's visit?" Charlus asked.

"That woman is absolutely horrid." Dorea was shaking her head. "All she talks about is how Pure-Blood families must keep their bloodline pure and untainted."

Charlus chuckled and said, "I remember when I first met you, Dorea. You were the same."

"Well, Charlus, being married to you must've changed me." Dorea smiled. "For the better,"

"For the better," Charlus agreed. He leaned down to kiss Dorea. Suddenly, a bright light filled the foyer, engulfing Dorea and Charlus.

**O~O~O**

Andromeda Tonks (née Black) stared, with adoration, at her three year-old daughter, Nymphadora.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Ted Tonks- Andromeda's husband- said, coming to stand at his wife's side.

Andromeda nodded her head in agreement and turned to face her husband. "She's absolutely perfect and beautiful. You know, Ted, she reminds me of you."

Ted chuckled and pulled Andromeda into an embrace. "If she's anything like me, she's going to hate her name."

"I'm glad she is a Metamorphmagus, that why my Little Nymphadora doesn't have to look like me." Andromeda said, pulling away just enough so she could look up at Ted. "I wouldn't want her looking like my horrid older sister, Bellatrix."

Ted raised a hand to caress Andromeda's cheek. His eyes were full of love. "In my opinion, 'Dromeda, you don't look anything like Bellatrix. You're beautiful."

"I love you, Ted"

"And I you, Andromeda,"

Suddenly, a bright light swallowed up Andromeda and Ted.

**O~O~O**

Nymphadora Tonks laughed as she ran down the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her best friend, Charlie Weasley, ran alongside her, also laughing.

Tonks rounded a sharp corner and came to a halt, as did Charlie. Both of them were breathing heavily. Tonks leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. They had both just ran through at least half of Hogwarts corridors, trying to get away from their horrid Potions Professor, Severus Snape.

"That was a good prank, Charlie." Tonks finally managed to get her breathing under control.

Charlie nodded his head in agreement. "Nice one, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me _Nymphadora_." Tonks' short, spiky purple hair turned long and fiery red. "I hate my name. It's bonkers. Nymphadora Vulpecula. What kind of a bloody name is that?"

Charlie chuckled and was about to say something when suddenly, surprising Charlie, a bright white light engulfed Tonks.

**O~O~O**

Number 12 Grimmauld Place's kitchen was a bustle of activity. The Weasley family- Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny- and Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Moody, Kingsley, Remus, and Tonks, were all seated within Grimmauld Place's kitchen, eating breakfast.

"- And then, after that, Professor McGonagall gave James and I detention for two months." Sirius finished his story, grinning.

Laughter erupted around the table.

"That-Was-Hilarious," Ron managed to get out in-between laughter. His face was Weasley-hair red from laughing.

Hermione looked over at Ron with a look of disapproval and said, "I don't think it's funny. He shouldn't have done it. He could've been expelled!"

"Lighten up, Hermione." Ginny smiled, nudging her best friend in the shoulder.

Tonks laughed, her short, spiky purple hair turning bright, bubble-gum pink. "Good one, Sirius."

"Nymphadora, stop joking around," Moody snapped.

Tonks rolled her eyes and did her best to muffle her laughter.

"Sirius, you shouldn't be telling them stories like that." Molly said, shaking her head in disapproval, much like Hermione.

Before Sirius could reply, a bright light engulfed everyone within the kitchen.

**O~O~O**

"Percy... "Audrey Gamp began, rather hesitantly and nervously, twirling one of her auburn ringlets around her index finger.

Percy Weasley looked up at Audrey from the _Daily Prophet_, which he was ready. Percy and Audrey were co-workers and both worked for the Ministry of Magic. Currently, the two of them were out on their lunch break.

"Yes, Audrey?"

Audrey shifted nervously, debating whether or not she should ask her question. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Audrey seemed to grow the courage to say what she wanted to. "Percy... do you ever miss your family?"

Percy was taken aback by the question. He hadn't thought about his family since he had moved out of the Burrow and to his new apartment in London. Thinking about his father- Arthur Weasley- made Percy grit his teeth and clench his fists in anger and annoyance. Percy didn't see how his father could believe the lies that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were spreading, and all because Harry the _Boy-Who-Lived_. It was obvious that _You-Know-Who _had not returned, or at least it was to Percy, and not the rest of the Weasley's. They all believed the attention-seeking brat, Potter, because he was famous.

"Percy?" Audrey spoke, making her presence known.

"I do not miss them." Percy snapped, causing Audrey to flinch. "I have severed all ties with them, making it clear to them that I want nothing to do with them. And that won't change; unless, of course, they stop spewing all this nonsense about _You-Know-Who _being back."

Audrey looked down at her sandwich and nervously entwined her fingers. She whispered, "I'm sorry, Percy. I shouldn't have asked."

Percy shook his head. He knew Audrey was quite timid and sensitive. "Audrey, you have no reason to apologize." **(1)**

Audrey looked up at Percy. "Uh... Percy... I have something to tell you..." She paused, drawing in a deep breath before continuing on, "P-Percy... I-I... L-Li-"

Suddenly, a bright white light engulfed Percy and Audrey.

**O~O~O**

"The boy is arrogant. Just like his father." Severus Snape sneered. Snape, along with Minerva McGonagall, stood in Dumbledore's office, discussing Harry, whom had somehow had become the centre of the conversation.

McGonagall waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, Severus, come off of it."

Snape glared at McGonagall. "The boy posses no talent whatsoever; he's arrogant and relishes in his fame."

"Severus, Harry is not James." McGonagall tried, yet again. "He may look like him, but Harry is much more like Lily, despite what you think.'

Snape was scowling now. Potter Jr. was nothing like _his _Lovely Lily. Snape would know. They had, after all, once been best friends.

"Severus, my boy, you must see through young Harry's appearance." Dumbledore attempted to help McGonagall.

Snape, however, still refused to believe that Potter Jr. was anything but arrogant.

Just then, a bright white light engulfed the three of them.

**O~O~O**

"Well then." Narcissa Malfoy smiled falsely. "Draco Lucius Malfoy and Astoria Avryllah Greengrass are engaged."

Everyone- The Malfoy's and the Greengrass'- clapped modestly.

Daphne Greengrass scowled, glaring at her younger sister. Daphne was jealous and annoyed. She should've been the one getting engaged to Draco, not Astoria. It had been Daphne's dream to become Draco's future wife; the future Lady Malfoy.

"The Pure-Blood's must be kept pure and untainted by filthy Mud-Blood's and Squibs." Lucius announced, rising to his feet. "And from this moment forward, through Draco and Astoria, the Malfoy family and the Greengrass family shall be joined."

Astoria blushed, looking down at her plate. She couldn't believe it. She, Astoria, was engaged to Draco Malfoy. Since Astoria had started her first year at Hogwarts, she had developed a crush on Draco.

Avah Greengrass, the mother of Astoria and Daphne, also rose to her feet, smiling as falsely as Narcissa and said, "I am glad for this engagement. It allows the Greengrass' and the Malfoy's to become closer to one another."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright white light filled the dining room of the Malfoy manor, taking Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Astoria.

**O~O~O**

Hannah Abbott sat in bedroom. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Neville Longbottom, causing her to blush. Hannah didn't know why, but just thinking about Neville made her become all clumsy and nervous. Hannah sighed, falling down onto her bed and staring up at her bedroom ceiling.

Hannah had thought she liked her best friend, Ernie Macmillan. But whenever Hannah thought about Ernie, she didn't start to blush, get flustered, nervous or embarrassed, like when she thought about Neville.

Ernie was someone Hannah could easily talk to and relate to.

'_I like Neville Longbottom.' _Hannah came to a revelation.

Hannah remembered when she had first talked to Neville Longbottom, which was the moment she had fallen for him, even if it was unknown to her. It had been the evening of the Yule Ball during Hannah's fourth year. Hannah remembered it well. The evening of the Yule Ball was the night Hannah had decided she was going to tell Ernie how she felt about him...

_Flashback..._

_Hannah had dressed up nicely for the Yule Ball. Her long blonde hair was done up nicely into perfect, bouncy ringlets which fell to her waist and framed her face. Hannah was wearing a lovely, flowing amethyst-colored dress which flowed to her knees and black ballet flats. Hannah's sparkling, blue eyes seemed to pop with the smoky, eye shadow she had on. Hannah looked beautiful._

_Hannah stood on her tippy-toes, attempting to spot Ernie through the hoard of dancers. However, Hannah had no such luck. She sighed. Tonight was supposed to be the night. Hannah wanted to confess her feelings to Ernie. She didn't want to put it of any longer than she already had._

_Using what force she could muster, Hannah pushed her way through the dancers and excited the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall. Immediately, Hannah spotted one of her good friends, Susan Bones, standing with a few other girls from Hufflepuff, Leanne Meadows and Heidi Macavoy. Hannah approached them._

"_Hey, Susan," Hannah greeted her friend once she reached her. Susan stopped her conversation with Leanne and Heidi momentarily to turn around and greet Hannah._

"_Hannah."_

"_Have you seen Ernie?" Hannah asked._

_Susan nodded her head and gestured to a corridor leading off to the right of the Entrance Hall. "I saw Ernie head down there a few minutes ago. But, Hannah, I wouldn't go-"_

_But it was too late; Hannah had already taken off down the corridor. Hannah rounded a corner and came to a halt. She was frozen. Ernie had Megan Jones, one of Hannah's friend's, pushed up against the corridor wall. Their lips were locked together in a deep kiss. Ernie had his leg in-between Megan's thighs._

_A sob escaped Hannah's lips. She raised a hand to her mouth._

_Ernie froze and pulled away from Megan. They both looked over at Hannah, shock and guilt written all over their faces._

_Ernie stepped towards and Hannah, only to have her step back._

"_H-how could you... Ernie..." Hannah whispered. And before Ernie could stop her, Hannah whirled around and ran down the corridor, ignoring the calls of Ernie._

_Hannah ran into the nearest empty corridor and leaned against a wall. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Hannah's tears slipped down her cheeks. Sobs racked her body._

"_Hannah?"_

_Hannah's head snapped up. Standing there was Neville Longbottom._

"_G-G-Go away," Hannah stuttered._

_Neville ignored what Hannah said and sat down next to her. A few minutes passed. Hannah just sat there and continued to sob. Unexpectedly, shocking and surprising Hannah, Neville wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug, letting Hannah sob into his chest._

_Hannah stiffened, but then she relaxed, clutching Neville's arms. She continued to cry. Neville just ran his hand though her blonde curls and whispered sweet and comforting words into Hannah's ear._

_Finally, once Hannah was done crying, she pulled away from Neville and rested her head against his shoulder._

"_Hannah, if Ernie can't see how great you are. He's not worth it." Neville said. It was obvious that word about what Ernie had done had already spread, seeing as how Hannah hadn't told Neville what had happened. _

"_You're right." Hannah said quietly. "Thank you so much, Neville."_

_Neville, suddenly, planted a sweet and soft kiss on Hannah's cheek. He then handed her a handkerchief and rose to his feet. Neville held out his hand and helped Hannah to her feet._

"_Try to enjoy the rest of your evening, Hannah." Neville told her. And with that, he was gone. __**(2)**_

_End of Flashback..._

After that, Hannah and Ernie had worked out their problems and had easily become best friends again. They had both decided that they should just remain as best friends, nothing else. Despite their agreement, that didn't stop Hannah from secretly liking Ernie. However, unknown to Hannah, her feelings had changed, and soon she had taken a liking for Neville.

Hannah smiled and at up. She hoped she'd be able to tell Neville her feelings.

**O~O~O**

_Dear George,_

_Thank you so much, George. Last night was fun. I really, really, hope that you and I can go out again sometime soon. Summer vacation is almost over, so..._

Angelina Johnson growled in frustration and crumpled up the piece of parchment and threw it into the garbage can beside her desk. Wrong. The letter was all wrong.

Sighing, Angelina rested her forward against the cool surface of the desk. She felt extremely guilty. Over the summer, Angelina had started going out with George Weasley, Fred's twin brother. Just last year- during her sixth year at Hogwarts- Angelina had been dating Fred. The two of them had broken up not long after the Yule Ball.

Angelina knew shouldn't feel guilty. Angelina wasn't using George or anything. She actually had true feelings for him. Angelina liked George, more than anything. More than she had liked Fred. Angelina actually believed that she and George had a possible future with one another.

What worried Angelina was not Fred himself; it was George's entire family, the Weasley's. Everyone at Hogwarts knew they were a close family. They looked out for one another. Angelina wanted to make a good impression on them, when she and George made their relationship known. She wanted the Weasley's to like her. Angelina was worried they'd think she was using George, not the rest of Hogwarts.

Angelina bit her lip. They'd like her, right? She was a nice person.

Suddenly, taking Angelina by surprise, a bright white light filled her bedroom, engulfing her.

**O~O~O**

The Lovegood family and the Scamander family had been family friends for generations and generation. Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander had grown up with one another. They were childhood friends.

It was no surprise that the Scamander family were currently over at the Lovegood family home for their annual visit. Luna and Rolf sat away farther down the long table, away from their families.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Luna said in her dreamy voice as she gazed out the window.

Rolf nodded his head, his cold, icy blue eyes locked on Luna. Unknown to Luna, Rolf had always thought she was beautiful and unique. Rolf liked her waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair and her dreamy, and unusual, protuberant grey eyes.

Rolf, himself, was quite handsome. He had slightly untidy, auburn brown hair, with bangs what swept across his forehead and roundish, almond-shaped, cold, icy blue eyes.

"Yes." Rolf replied, never taking his eyes off of Luna.

Luna stopped looking out the window and turned to look at Rolf, directly in the eyes. She was silent for a few minutes before saying, "You have nice eyes."

Rolf was taken aback.

Out of nowhere, a bright while light filled the kitchen, taking Luna and Rolf.

**O~O~O**

Fleur sighed dreamily, thinking about Bill Weasley. Fleur had quickly developed an interest in the handsome, red-headed man. She couldn't wait till the next moment she got to see him again for their English lesson.

Fleur hopped that Bill returned her feelings. With the way he acted, it seemed like Bill liked Fleur as well. But Fleur wasn't sure.

Despite being a Veela, Fleur wasn't exactly great with dealing with guys. Most men just liked Fleur because she was Veela. They were compelled by her beauty. None of them wanted Fleur for who she truly was.

Just thinking about Bill made Fleur feel all giddy and girl. He was simply an amazing person. He was witty, brave, intelligent, and funny. Fleur just simply couldn't seem to get enough of him.

Suddenly, a bright white light engulfed Fleur, whisking her away.

**O~O~O**

Neville entered his bedroom. The first thing Neville did was walking over to his rather large, mahogany desk. From one of the drawers of the desk, Neville pulled out a simple container. Neville opened the container, which was full of bubble-gum wrappers.

Neville dug into the pocket of his robes and pulled out another new handful of bubble-gum wrappers. Neville added them to the container, closed it up, and then placed it back inside his drawer.

No matter how hard he tried, Neville couldn't find the will power to throw out the hundreds of bubble-gum wrappers. The bubble-gum wrappers were important to Neville. They had been given to him by this mother- Alice Longbottom. In fact, they were the only things his mother gave him. It was their daily routine. Every time Neville visited his parents, his mother would give him more bubble-gum wrappers, and Neville would thank her. After that, when he got home, Neville would proceed to his container – This simple, yet special container - and store them away, only opening that container until the next time he got more bubble-gum wrappers.

It was hard for Neville. He had to live every day, knowing his parents – Frank and Alice - were alive, but also knowing that they had been tortured so badly into insanity that they didn't even recognize their own son anymore.

Just as Neville was about to be lost within his thought, suddenly, a bright white light engulfed him.

**O~O~O**

"JAMES SIRUS POTTER!" Lily Potter shouted angrily, storming into the Game Room of the Potter manor. Lily was a beautiful young girl at the age of seventeen. Lily had waist-length, deep, fiery red hair and almond-shaped, milk-chocolate brown eyes.

The Game Room was busy and full of people. The entire Weasley family, and of course Teddy, were staying at the Potter manor for the summer vacation. Even the Scamander twins - Lorcan and Lysander – and the Longbottom siblings –Alice and Frank – as well as, Scorpius Malfoy were staying over.

"James went through my room again." Lily hissed, narrowing her eyes at James. "He went through my diary. I know it. There's no trying to deny it, James, and don't even think about _trying _to _blame_ Al."

"James!" Molly Weasley II gasped, turning to look over at James, who was lounging on an expensive, dragon-leather couch. "You can't go through a girl's diary. It's forbidden."

James shrugged his shoulders. "It was boring anyways, all Lils talking about was T-"

However, before James could finish his sentence, Lily launched herself on top of James, pulling at his hair. "You better not tell anyone what was written in my diary! You got that?!"

"I got it! I got it! Get off of me, Lily! Get off!"

Teddy grabbed Lily from around the waist and yanked her off of James. "All of you try to get along. Harry and Ginny put Victoire and me in charge." Teddy said.

James rubbed his head painfully, glaring at Lily.

"That's what you deserve." Dominique Weasley snickered, nudging James in the ribs. "_Never _go through a girl's diary. It holds all their secrets. I remember when Louis when through mine..."

Louis, who was sitting on the other side of Dominique, edged away from her, causing her to laugh.

"You screamed like a girl." Albus "Al" Potter laughed, addressing James.

"Shut up, Al!"

Albus ignored James and continued to laugh. Soon everyone was laughing at James and Lily's anger at him was forgotten.

Suddenly, a bright white light filled the room, engulfing everyone.

**O~O~O**

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I think I managed to get everyone. Sorry if some of the parts are a little lame, I just needed to get everyone.**

**(1): I decided to do Audrey a little different. I thought it would be interesting if the overly confident and overachieving, Percy Weasley, ended up with someone who was shy, timid, and really sensitive.**

**(2): I know during the flashback Neville seemed a little out of character. But, hey, if it came to it, I think Neville would really comfort a girl. That's just who Neville is.**

**Anyways, sorry from any grammar mistakes, oh, and please review!**


	3. Ezra

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis/Dreams_

**O~O~O**

The Room of Requirements was quiet. The Room seemed to be set up as a living room; couches, armchairs, and beanbags. Off to the right side of the living room, there was a long hallway, leading to bedrooms and bathroom. Off to the other side, there was a kitchen, which was highly unusual.

Suddenly, a bright white light filled the room. Minutes seemed to pass, and finally, the bright light dimmed down and eventually vanished. Standing now, in the Room of Requirements, was a large group of people.

"What the bloody hell." Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald." _Molly _and Hermione both said.

Rose gasped. "Lily, Lily. Look." She whispered urgently to her cousin, gesturing to her teenage parents.

Lily also gasped and whispered back, "Look there Daddy and Mum. Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Aunt Angelina. All of them."

Hermione looked around the room. "Where are we?" She wondered out loud.

"The Room of Requirements,"

Everyone immediately turned their attention towards the source of the voice. It was a girl. Every Witch and Wizard drew their wands, not knowing if this strange and mysterious girl was a threat.

The girl rolled her. "Put your wands away. I'm not going to harm you."

Rather reluctantly, everyone stowed their wands away, but kept their hands ready and near their wands, just in case.

"May I inquire as to who you are?" Dumbledore asked; his voice calm.

"My name is Ezra. You don't need to know my last name, yet." Ezra introduced herself. Ezra was short, standing at only 4'9. She had deep, fiery red hair which tumbled to knees in perfect, bouncy ringlets. She had almond-shaped, dark twinkling eyes. Her head was heart-shaped, and her skin was flawless and milky-pale. She was quite beautiful. "I am the one who brought you all here. All of you are from different time periods."

"Why?" Snape sneered. He didn't want to be locked in the Room of Requirements with Potter and the entire Weasley clan.

Ezra seemed to be unaffected by Snape's glare. "Simple. To read the **Harry Potter **books; they follow through Harry's school years at Hogwarts, and through the war against Voldemort. These books will be from Harry's point of view.

_James _wondered who this Harry Potter was. As far as he knew, there was no one in his family by that name. _James _looked over at his parents; however, they both shook their heads. They didn't know either.

Draco and Snape both groaned in annoyance.

Once again, Ezra rolled her eyes and continued on. "These books are really important. They could save the many lives of those who were lost in the war against Voldemort, and, the lives of those who will eventually lose their lives fighting this dangerous war. I also want to give some people a second chance to redeem themselves. Reading these books is crucial. And you all must do it; no matter what."

Harry could understand where this girl – Ezra – was coming from. And, personally, Harry didn't think it was a bad idea. However, Harry didn't quite like the fact that the books were from his point of view. That mean everyone would get to hear his thoughts.

Just then, another thought stuck Harry. Ezra had had said she had summoned them all from different time periods. Curious, Harry looked around the Room of Requirements to see who had been summoned. The moment Harry laid eyes on them, he felt his heart stop. Standing there, only a few feet away from him, were his teenage parents, _James Potter _and _Lily Evans_. Harry didn't know what to think. What should he do?

Standing beside his teenage father, were his friends, a young _Sirius _and a young Remus. Harry couldn't believe it. Ron and Hermione had also seemed to take notice of this.

"Harry, mate, isn't that your parents?" Ron said quietly, so only Hermione and Harry could hear.

Harry simply nodded his head.

"Okay, then." Ezra clapped her hands. "Moving on; I want everyone from 1976 to introduce themselves first. Then from 1989; next, everyone from 1995 shall introduce themselves. And finally, everyone from 2025 will finish up our introductions. Also, all the teenagers from 1995 and 2025, when you introduce yourselves, say your full name, your birthdays, parents, likes, dislikes, Hogwarts Hours etc."

Ezra snapped her fingers and seven books appeared on one of the coffee tables set up in front of a couch. "Well then, good-bye everyone, for now, and happy readings," And with that, Ezra disappeared.

Silence filled the room. No one moved or spoke.

"Now, I do believe we must begin our introductions." Dumbledore broke the silence.

_James _smirked and said, "I'll go first."

**O~O~O**

**Okay, this chapter was kind of filler, I guess. And can anyone guess who Ezra is. She is the child of one of the Next Generation. I gave some pretty obvious hints as to who her parents might be.**

**Please review. And sorry for any grammar mistakes!**


	4. Introductions- 1976 and 1989

**Disclaimer: As you already know, I don't own Harry Potter. **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis/Dreams_

**O~O~O**

"I'm _James Charlus Potter_. I'm sixteen years old. My birthday is March 27th, 1960. And I'm the only child of Charlus and Dorea Potter. I am in Gryffindor, of course, and like every Potter should be. I'm the leader of the Marauders. I play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I'm Captain; I play Chaser position. I'm also known as Prongs. And finally, I am from the year 1976." _James _introduced himself, his voice arrogant and confident.

_Lily _rolled her eyes; as did Severus.

Harry shifted in his spot, not liking the way his father sounded. It was arrogant and rude.

Upon inspected his namesake, James had decided that he defiantly looked like his Grandfather. They were quite similar in appearance, and, now James understood why Professor McGonagall was always comparing him, James II, to his Grandfather.

"I'm Charlus Potter. _James' _father," Charlus introduced himself. He then gestured to Dorea. "And this is my wife, Dorea Potter."

_Lily _turned her attention to _James' _parents. They were both incredibly good-looking. Charlus had messy and untidy, jet-black hair, and hazel eyes. He was tall and lean. Charlus was very handsome. It was obvious that _James _had inherited all his good-looks from his father. Dorea, on the other hand, was simply stunning. She had thick, shining, black hair which tumbled too her waist and dark eyes. She had a stature of feminine physique; a thin waist, perfect curves, and nice legs. Dorea's facial features were that of an aristocrat. From his mother, _James _had inherited her aristocrat features.

Even though she felt guilty for thinking like this, _Lily _knew there had to be something wrong with them. Perhaps, they were arrogant, like _James_, or, maybe they flaunted the fact that they were rich. _Lily _didn't know. But there had to be something.

"Aunt Dorea." Andromeda greeted her Great-Aunt. Out of all her family member, Dorea was one of the few that Andromeda had always liked. Dorea was kind and fair with everyone. And, when Andromeda had married Ted, Dorea hadn't turned on Andromeda.

"'Dromeda," Dorea greeted her Great-Niece in return. "It is lovely to see you again. How is Little Nymphadora?"

"She is lovely. Little Nymphadora is growing each and every day." Andromeda replied. On the inside, Andromeda was simply worried. While she was here, Nymphadora was all alone in the Tonks family home.

Teenager Nymphadora, as well as adult Tonks, felt weird hearing her own mother talk about her, but as a baby.

_Sirius_ getting bored with the small talk, decided to introduce himself, "I'm the one and only, _Sirius Orion Black III_. Bask in my presence. I am sixteen years old and from 1976. My birthday is October 16th, 1960. I'm also known as Padfoot and I am second-in-charge of the Marauders. I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; I play Keeper position. I am, sadly, the eldest child of Walburga and Orion Black. I've got a little brother, Regulus, but he's not here. I'm in Gryffindor, thank Merlin; Slytherins suck."

James II was grinning. He was proud of both his namesakes.

Older Sirius was gazing proudly at his younger self.

Lily II, on the other hand, couldn't believe it. Her Grandfather and Dad's Godfather both sounded arrogant as could be. She didn't like it at all. In fact, after hearing all these great stories about them, Lily was rather disappointed.

Severus glared at _James _and _Sirius_.

Older Snape was also glaring at them as well.

"I'm Remus John Lupin. I'm sixteen years old. My birthday is March 10th, 1960. I am known as Mooney and I'm, too, part of the Marauders. I'm the brains of the group." _James _and _Sirius _pretended to look offended. "I'm in Gryffindor. I don't play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, though I am the commentator. My favourite classes are Defence Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes."

Teddy clenched his fists. His parents – As both teenagers and adults – were standing in the same room as him, and Teddy couldn't even talk to them, yet, let them know how much he loved them, despite not knowing them, and how much he wanted to get to know them.

Lily took notice of Teddy's discomfort and moved over to his side. "It's going to be okay, Teddy." She whispered in his ear, taking his hand in hers.

"Thank you, Lily." Teddy whispered back.

Rose noticed this and smiled.

"I am _Lily Isabella Evans_. Sixteen years old. I'm from 1976. My birthday is January 30th, 1960. My parents are Jonathan and Esme Evans. I have an older sister. Her name is Petunia. I'm in Gryffindor. And I'm the Gryffindor Prefect. I am the top of all my classes. My favourite are classes are Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. I do not like to play Quidditch, though, I must admit, that I like to watch it. My best friend is _Alice Prewett_."

Lily gazed at her namesake. She was beautiful; just like all the pictured Lily had seen. _Lily _had deep, red hair – Unlike the bright and fiery red hair of the Weasley family – and the most breath-taking, almond-shaped, green eyes. Her skin was milky pale and flawless. _Lily _had a nice feminine physique; hour-glass figure, thin waist, nicely-shaped legs. She had high cheeks bones, full shell-pink lips, and a straight nose.

Lily had no trouble or difficulty seeing why her Grandfather – _James_ – had fallen in love with such a lovely and beautiful young lady.

Ginny couldn't believe it; Harry mother's was so incredibly beautiful. She couldn't help but feel jealous of _Lily_. Ginny wished that she could have the same beautiful, deep, red hair as _Lily_, instead of her bright and fiery red hair. She wished she could have those brilliant, almond-shaped, green eyes instead of her milk-chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione was also shocked. She had seen many pictured of _Lily_, which Harry had managed to get from Professor Lupin, Sirius, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Slughorn, and Hagrid. However, none of them did _Lily _justice. She was simply beautiful. And Hermione also couldn't help but notice that Harry's father was also quite handsome.

"I'm _Alice Lucretia Prewett_. My parents are Phineas and Tatum Prewett (née Yaxley). I am sixteen years old; from 1976. My birthday is April 3rd, 1960. My best friend is _Lily_. And my boyfriend is _Frank Longbottom_. I'm in Gryffindor. I'm quite clumsy. I like Quidditch, though I am no good at playing it. My favourite class is Herbology. When I graduate from Hogwarts, I would like to be an Auror."

"I am _Frank Arcturus Longbottom_. My parents are Arcturus and Callidora Longbottom (née Black). I am sixteen. I am from 1976. My birthday is November 6th, 1960. My girlfriend is _Alice_. I'm in Hufflepuff, and I am proud of it. I do not like Quidditch at all. And I'm not good at it. My favourite class is Charms." _Frank _introduced himself.

Neville was happy, extremely happy. His parents – His _sane _parents, as teenagers – were here. Because of Ezra, Neville would finally to know his parents. He would be able to learn what they'd been like.

Harry looked over at Neville. He could tell that Neville was happy; just as happy as Harry was. They'd both be able to spend time with their parents.

"I'm Andromeda Tonks." Andromeda introduced herself. She gestured to Ted. "This is my husband, Ted. We are both from 1976."

"Mum, Dad." Nymphadora grinned, waving to her parents.

Andromeda's eyes widened at the sight her daughter as a teenager. "Oh my... Nymphadora, you are...?" She gasped.

"Sixteen years old." Nymphadora told her mother.

"And I'm twenty-two." Tonks piped up.

Andromeda gasped again, looking between Nymphadora and Tonks. It was a shock, seeing her daughter as both a teenager and a young adult. Ted, however, just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Andromeda.

"My name is Severus Snape. I am sixteen and from 1976." That was all Severus said.

Snape couldn't be happier that his younger self had kept his introduction short and simple.

Lily looked over at her Grandfather. It looked as though _James _was refraining from commenting, he also kept throwing occasional glances in _Lily's _direction, as if hopping she would take notice of him. From this, Lily concluded that her Grandparents had yet to get together.

With Severus, the introductions from 1976 were finished. Taking notice of this, Nymphadora decided to introduce herself, seeing as how she was the only one from her time era.

"Hello. I'm Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks. My parents are Ted and Andromeda Tonks (née Black). I'm sixteen years old and I'm from 1989. My birthday is December 19th, 1973. I am a Metamorphmagus. I hate being calling Nymphadora, but, I guess I have no choice right now. I'm in Hufflepuff. They are the best. I love Quidditch and I play for the Hufflepuff team; Beater position. I'm best friends with Charlie Weasley, from Gryffindor. My favourite class is Defence Against the Dark Arts and, when I graduated from Hogwarts, I want to be an Auror." Nymphadora introduced herself.

Andromeda smiled proudly at her daughter. It was no surprise to Andromeda that Nymphadora had ended up in Hufflepuff. She was exactly like her father. And Ted, while in Hogwarts, had been in Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore nodded his head and said, "Well then, that concluded our introductions from 1976, and 1989. I do believe we now move onto 1995..."

**O~O~O**

**YEAH! I finished the chapter, finally. Anyways, I know James and Sirius were a little bit arrogant in this. They had to be. They won't always be like this. Throughout the story, they will get better. Plus, James is trying to tone it done to impress Lily. But, in the books, it stated that James didn't completely deflate his ego till his seventh year. **

**AlwaysHP-RealTHG:**** Good guess, but, Charlie Weasley is not Ezra's father. Ezra is related to the Weasley's though.**

**Please review! And I do apologize for grammar mistakes.**


	5. Introductions- 1995

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Cherry2: Amazing guess. You are so close. But yet, you correct. She is the offspring of James, Albus, or Lily II. You need to guess which one of them is the parent, then who the father/mother is. I'm glad you noticed that; that's why I purposely put in "almond-shaped eyes". Keep guessing guys!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis/Dreams/Spells_

**O~O~O**

_Recap..._

_Andromeda smiled proudly at her daughter. It was no surprise to Andromeda that Nymphadora had ended up in Hufflepuff. She was exactly like her father. And Ted, while in Hogwarts, had been in Hufflepuff._

_Dumbledore nodded his head and said, "Well then, that concluded our introductions from 1976, and 1989. I do believe we now move onto 1995..."_

_End of Recap..._

**O~O~O**

Harry's heart was beating so loud he could practically hear it. He clenched his fists. Harry didn't know if he was more nervous or more excited. Finally, Harry would be able to talk to his parents. To tell them the truth- that they were his parents.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, only momentarily, with his twinkling, blue eyes. Harry knew that it was Dumbledore silently signalling Harry; telling him to introduce himself first.

Drawing in a deep breath and pulling together his courage, Harry spoke, "My name is Harry James Potter-"

"So you're Harry Potter." _James _cut Harry off right away. "How are you related to me?"

Harry promptly ignored his Dad and continued on, "I'm sixteen years old and I'm from 1995. My birthday is July 31st, 1980. My parents are..." Harry quickly looked over at _James _and then at _Lily_. "_James Potter _and _Lily Evans_,"

"YES!" _James _cheered. "I marry Evans! I marry Evans!"

_Lily's _eyes were wide in shock. She married _Potter_... Though _Lily _would never admit this out loud, she did think that _James _was quite good-looking. But that was it. _James _could be quite rude and arrogant. _Lily _didn't like that.

_Sirius _grinned and high-fived _James_.

Severus clenched his fists. He wouldn't allow. Severus wouldn't let _Potter _marry _Lily_.

"I'm in Gryffindor. I love Quidditch and I'm on the team; I play Seeker. My best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. My favourite class is Defence Against the Dark Arts. And I want to be an Auror, I guess, when I graduate from Hogwarts." Harry finished. He had wisely left out all details of Voldemort and being the Boy-Who-Lived. When they started reading the book, his parents would know soon enough.

"I'm a Grandmother." Dorea was smiling at Harry. "A Grandmother,"

Charlus also smiled and wrapped an arm around Dorea's waist.

Albus was surprise that no one had taken notice of his similar appearance to Harry. After all, Albus had been told many times that he looked like his farther.

"I am Ronald Bilius Weasley. Call me Ron, though. I'm from 1995. My birthday is March 1st, 1980. My parents are Arthur and _Molly Weasley _(née Prewett). I have six siblings; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and Ginny. I'm best mates with Harry and Hermione. I'm in Gryffindor. My favourite class is Defence Against the Dark Arts and, when I graduate from Hogwarts, I'd like to be an Auror."

Hugo took in the resemblance between his father and him. People were always telling him now he looked like his father. And Hugo had to admit, he really did look like his father when he was younger.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger. I'm from 1995. My birthday is September 19th, 1979. My parents are David and Jean Granger (née Walker). I'm a Muggle-Born, and I'm proud of it. I'm in Gryffindor. I don't particularity like Quidditch. I love to learn. And my favorite classes are Charms, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes. I absolutely loath Divination; It's simply rubbish."

Rose thought that he mother was quite beautiful, despite her bushy hair, which toned done in the future. Rose looked a lot like her mother; she had fiery, red hair which was bushy, like her mother's hair, and lovely brown hair, also like her mother.

"I'm Ginerva Molly Weasley; call me Ginny. I'm from 1995. And my birthday is August 11th, 1981. My parents are Arthur and _Molly Weasley_ (née Prewett). I have six, really, really annoying brothers. I'm in Gryffindor and I love to play Quidditch. I want to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year."

James, Albus, and Lily, all looked at their mother. She was quite pretty. Ginny had bright, fiery red hair (like the rest of her family) which she wore in a long mane and bright brown eyes. Ginny had a petit stature; small waist and delicate legs.

James knew better than not to be fooled by his mother's appearance. James had been on the end of his mother's anger and temper many times. His mother could really yell when she wanted to.

"I'm _Fred Fabian _Weasley."

"And I'm George Gideon Weasley. We are-"

"- From 1995; are birthday is-"

"- April 1st, 1978. Are parents are-"

"- As you all know, Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"We are in Gryffindor-"

"- And we both play on the-"

"- Quidditch team-"

"- Beater position,"

Fred II was grinning, happy to finally meet his namesake. Roxanne rolled her eyes, biting her lip to keep from laughing. She had heard many stories about her father – George Weasley – and Uncle _Fred_.

"I'm Charles Septimus Weasley; call me Charlie. I'm from 1995. My birthday is December 12th, 1972. My parents are Arthur and _Molly_ Weasley. When I went to Hogwarts I was in Gryffindor. I currently work in Romania, studying dragons."

"I'm William Arthur Weasley; call me Bill. I'm from 1995. My birthday is November 29th, 1970. My parents are Arthur and _Molly_. When in Hogwarts, I was a Gryffindor. I was Prefect and Head Boy. I also played on the Quidditch team for one year as the Keeper. I am currently working for _Gringotts Wizarding Bank _as a _Curse Breaker_."

Dominique shifted a little closer to her dad, studying him. She was always told by her Grandmother and Uncles and Aunt – Ginny – that she was a lot like Bill; personality and appearance wise. Out of all of her siblings, Dominique was the only one with red hair and light sky-blue eyes. Victoire and Louis both had silver-blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"My name iz Fleur Acacia Delacour; I'm from 1995. My parents are Louie and Appolline Delacour. I 'ave a little sister, Gabrielle. My birthday iz on Zeptember 2nd, 1977. I did not attend 'ogwarts. I went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I am a quarter-Veela. I work part-time at _Gringotts _for my Eenglish."

Dominique was right; Victoire and Louis' uncanny appearance to their mother – Fleur – was shocking.

"I am Percy Ignatius Weasley. I am from 1995. My birthday is August 22nd, 1976. I was a Gryffindor. And I used to be Prefect and Head Boy. I do not like Quidditch. I think it is silly and a waste of my time. I am the Junior Assistant to Cornelius Fudge, as well as the Court Scribe." Percy's introduction was short and simple, yet pompous.

Molly and Lucy both gaped at their father. They couldn't believe. He sounded so... pompous. And Molly noticed how Percy hadn't mentioned anything about his parents or his siblings. Molly looked over at her Uncles and Aunt. They were all shaking their heads and glaring nastily at Percy. Molly also noticed her Grandmother and namesake tearing up. Molly didn't know what to think.

"I-I'm Audrey Belvina Gamp." Audrey began; her voice nervous. "I'm from 1995. My birthday is December 14th, 1977. My parents are Marcus and Sulpicia Gamp (née Malfoy). I was in... Slytherin, when I went to Hogwarts. I was Prefect and Head Girl. I now work for the Ministry of Magic."

"Another Slytherin. Great." Ron muttered so only Harry and Hermione could hear. "As if the Malfoy's weren't enough."

Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look.

"I am Angelina Mary-Anne Johnson. I am from 1995; my birthday is October 25th, 1977. My parents are Albert and Mary-Anne Johnson (née Harman). I am in Gryffindor. I love to play and watch Quidditch. I play Chaser position and I am currently captain. My favourite classes are Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures."

Roxanne noticed the secret looks and smiles that her mother, Angelina, kept throwing in her father's direction. Were they secretly going out? Roxanne remembered that her mother had once told her that before she had started going out with her father, she had previously dated Uncle _Fred_.

"I'm Neville Frank Longbottom." Neville introduced himself next, looking at his parents. "I'm from 1995; my birthday is on July 30th, 1980... My parents are _Frank Longbottom _and _Alice Prewett_. I'm in Gryffindor, though the Sorting Hat considered placing me in Hufflepuff. I am clumsy. And my favorite class is Herbology."

_Alice's _face broke out into a smile. "I have a son!" She then turned to face _Frank_. "_We _have a son!"

_Frank _also smiled and pulled his future-wife into a hug.

Alice and Frank – Neville and Hannah's children – looked at one another and smiled. They were happy for their father and Grandparents.

"I'm Hannah Lynn Abbott; from 1995. My birthday is on May 27th, 1980. My parents are Jared and Lynn Abbott (née Jones). I am in Hufflepuff; the best House at Hogwarts. I am best friends with Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones." Hannah introduced herself.

"I am Draco Lucius Malfoy. I am from 1995. My birthday is June 5th, 1980. My parents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black). I'm a Pure-Blood wizard. And I am in Slytherin, of course. I like Quidditch and play for the Slytherin Quidditch team. I play Seeker. My favourite class is Potions."

Audrey glanced at Draco. He was her second cousin- Draco's father, Lucius, and Audrey's mother, Sulpicia, had been cousins. Draco and Audrey had only ever met once or twice, when they were younger. At first, they had been engaged. However, Narcissa didn't want the two of them getting married. So, Lucius had cancelled the engagement. After that, all contact between Audrey and Draco stopped right away.

Scorpius was amazed at how much he really looked like his father. It was quite shocking. The resemblance was simply uncanny. Just like Albus' rebalance to his father.

"I am Astoria Avryllah Greengrass. I am from 1995. My birthday is on September 3rd, 1982. My parents are Jace and Ava Greengrass (née Pyrite). I am engaged to Draco Malfoy. I am in Slytherin. I do not like to play Quidditch. My favourite class is Potions."

"Hello. I am Luna Cassiopeia Lovegood. I am from 1995; my birthday is May 2nd, 1981. My parents are Xenophilius and Cassiopeia Lovegood (née Malfoy). I am in Ravenclaw. I will be the first one to discover the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. I have a Blibbering Humdinger. Quite troublesome they are." Luna spoke in a dreamy tone.

Rolf smiled at Luna. He liked the way she spoke. He also liked how she didn't care what others would think of her.

Lucius stared at Luna. Luna's mother – Cassiopeia Lovegood – had been Lucius' younger, and only, sister. Luna was just like her mother; both in appearance and personality. Luna had the same straggly, waist-length, blonde hair as her mother and the same silver-grey eyes, which held a dreamily distracted look. Cassiopeia walked around with a certain air of grace. She would always talk in riddles, confusing people, and she would speak in a dreamy tone, as if she wasn't quite there. Because of this, Lucius and Cassiopeia's mother – Eden – had always disliked Cassiopeia, not that she minded much.

Though Lucius would never admit it, he had been quite attached to his younger sister. Lucius had been very protective of her. And when Cassiopeia married Xenophilius, she had suddenly cut off all contact with her family and never talked to them, or saw them, ever again.

"I am Rolf Newton Scamander; from 1995. My birthday is on July 20th, 1980. My parents are Demetri and Heidi Scamander (née Redbird). I am in Ravenclaw. I'm also childhood friends with Luna. I'm the Grandson of Newt Scamander, author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Lorcan and Lysander grinned. Their parents – Luna and Rolf – were the coolest, in their opinion.

"Remus Lupin; from 1995," Lupin introduced himself next.

_Sirius _gasped. "Older Mooney, you're old!"

Lupin simply chuckled.

"Sirius Orion Black, 1995, at your service." Sirius went next.

_Sirius _gasped again, this time horrified, as he took in the appearance of his older-self. "I'm old!"

"Hey, Padfoot, you aren't so good-looking in the future." _James _snickered at his best friend.

"NO!" _Sirius _cried dramatically.

Older Sirius just rolled his eyes while grinned.

"Wotcher! My name is Nymphadora Tonks; _call _me _Tonks_. I'm from 1995." Tonks said, waving.

Nymphadora took in the appearance of her older-self and was satisfied. She looked cool.

"Severus Snape. 1995."

"Ugh! It's future Snivellus." _Sirius _sneered.

Snape returned the sneer. "Shut your mouth, Black."

"Even got to start fights with my younger-self, huh?" Sirius also sneered at Snape.

Snape was about to retort, however, Professor McGonagall quickly cut in by introducing herself first, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am from 1995."

"Minnie, you're still a teacher." _James _said happily.

"Yes, Potter, I am." Professor McGonagall said promptly. "And do not refer to me as _Minnie_, Potter."

"C'mon, Professor, you know you like the nickname." _James _grinned.

Professor McGonagall did not reply.

"I am Lucius Malfoy." Lucius went next. He gestured to Narcissa. "And this is my wife, Narcissa."

"Malfoy," _James _sneered. He loathed Lucius.

"Potter Sr." Lucius sneered back.

Andromeda turned her attention to her sister and greeted her, "Narcissa."

"Andromeda," Narcissa greeted in return. "It's been twenty-four years since I've seen you; in my time."

"In my time, five years," Andromeda said.

And with that, the conversation grew dead. Neither sister knew what to say to one another.

"Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, 1995," Mad-Eye practically snarled. "That's all you need to know."

Tonks rolled her eyes at her mentor's introduction.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt; from 1995," Kingsley said.

Finally, Dumbledore introduced himself, "I am Albus Dumbledore. I am from 1995 and I am head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

After that, silence filled the room.

_Lily _eyes were locked on her future-son, who was standing a few feet away from her, with all the Weasley's. It was hard for her to believe that she was her son, as well as _Potter's_. But, Harry was living, breathing, proof; he had _James' _unruly and messy, jet-black hair and _Lily's _almond-shaped, green eyes. There was no denying it. He was her son.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Now we have finally finished with 1995. It's onto 2025..." He said.

**O~O~O**

**YEAH! I AM FINALLY FINISHED! Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**AND Please review.**


	6. Introduction- 2025

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know, I don't own Harry Potter! I wish I did though.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis/Dreams/Spells_

**O~O~O**

"I'm going first!" A young man – Most likely in his early twenties – who looked creepily like _James_, _Sirius _noted, shouted eagerly. "My name is James Sirius Potter II. I am from 2025. My birthday is March 27th, 2003. I am twenty-two years old. My parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I was in Gryffindor. I was on the Quidditch team and was captain; I player Chaser. I hate Potions, but managed to pass. I am a proud prankster and am the leader the Marauders II. My girlfriend is Neroza McLaggen. I play professional Quidditch for the Puddlemere United team."

Ginny's face was the colour of her hair; she was flushed with embarrassment and happiness. Ginny couldn't believe it. She married Harry; her long-time crush. Ginny had just begun accepting the fact that Harry would only ever see her as "Ron's little sister" and was trying to get over her feelings by dating Michael Corner, who she did have a small crush on.

Harry was shocked as could be. He married Ginny. Ginny was Ron's little sister. In fact, Harry had never thought of Ginny as anything else. Though, Harry had to admit that Ginny was rather pretty. She was funny. Smart. And easy to be around and talk to.

'_Oh Merlin,' _Harry mentally groaned, knowing he would start thinking of Ginny as more than just "Ron's litter sister".

"You marry my sister!" Ron gasped, turning around to face Harry. "She my _little_ sister,"

"Shut up, Ron, I can date whoever I want to." Ginny glared at her older brother. "It's none of your business."

"B-but... Harry... He knocks you up." Ron spluttered. His face was beginning to turn red.

George snickered at Ron's face.

"You better treat her right." _Fred _turned his attention to Harry.

"And if you hurt her, Potter, I'm going-" Charlie was cut off.

"Charlie!" Ginny cried out.

Harry winced, wondering how he had survived marrying a girl with six brothers in the future.

"Yes! He's named after me!" _James _and _Sirius _both cheered at the same time.

"And he's a prankster." _Sirius _added, grinning.

"I'm going to teach my future-Grandson all that I know." _James _smirked.

'My future-family is going to be full of trouble-makers.' Lily sighed, shaking her head.

Professor McGonagall wondered how Hogwarts was still standing in the future. And Snape was positively annoyed, knowing there was a James Potter II in the future.

"I'm a Grandmother!" _Molly _exclaimed happily, smiling. _Molly _was also happy about Harry and Ginny; Harry would officially be part of the family, not that he wasn't considered a part of the family already.

"My name is Albus Potter. I am from 2025. My birthday is January 9th, 2005. I am twenty years old. My parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I was in Gryffindor. I was Prefect and Head Boy. I was also on the Quidditch team. I played Seeker. I was, and still am, best friends with Scorpius Malfoy while I was in Hogwarts. My favourite class was Potions and Defense Against. I was usually top of most of my classes. My girlfriend is Jezebel Zabini. Currently, I am an Auror-in-training." Albus introduced himself, purposely leaving out his middle name.

Albus' was resemblance to his father was uncanny. He, too, had untidy and messy, jet-black hair, and almond-shaped, bright green eyes. Albus was average height and had a lean build.

"WHAT! You're dating a Zabini!" Ron said, somewhat annoyed. "And you're best friends with a MALFOY!"

"Shush up, Ron. There is nothing wrong with that. He can be friends with whoever he wants." Ginny snapped at her brother, defending her future-son.

"Yes, Ronald." Hermione agreed with Ginny. She thought it was good idea, the Potter's and the Malfoy's getting along in the future.

"No Grandson of mine – Or any Potter for that matter – should ever be friends with a _Malfoy_." _James _said.

_Lily _glared at _James_. "_Potter_, stop being a prat. Who cares?"

Albus rolled his eyes. He had been expecting this kind of reaction when he had introduced himself.

Harry, for one, didn't really care if his future-son was friends with this "Scorpius Malfoy". Harry trusted that his future-son wouldn't go around making friends with bullies.

Draco made a disgusted face, knowing that this "Scorpius Malfoy" was probably his future-son. He didn't want any son of his being friends with a _Potter_.

"I am Lily Luna Potter. I am from 2025. My birthday is October 31st, 2007. I am eighteen years old. I am the youngest child, as well as the only daughter, of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I was named after my Grandma- _Lily Evans_. I was also named after Aunt Luna, a good friend of my parents. I just recently graduated from Hogwarts. I was in Slytherin and I am proud of it. I love to play Quidditch, like most of my family. I played on the Slytherin Quidditch team and I was the first female captain. I played Seeker. I was also Prefect and I was Head Girl- I don't know how I managed to balance Quidditch and my Prefect/ Head Girl duties. I was top of all my classes; my favourites were Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am a prankster and in the Marauders II, too. I am the brains behind the pranks and second-in-command. I _never _get caught. And for a career, I'd either like to be a Healer, Auror, or professional Quidditch player." Lily introduced herself proudly. "I am also dating no one." **(1)**

Around the room, eyes were wide with shock; a Potter in Slytherin. It just wasn't heard of.

"You're in SLYTHERIN!" Ron was shocked. Lily simply nodded her head at her Uncle.

Snape couldn't believe his ears.

_Lily _was smiling. She liked her Granddaughter.

Ginny and Harry, both, immediately took a liking to their future-daughter. She sounded confident, strong, sure of herself, and proud of who she was. Ginny liked that.

"You sound amazing!" _Sirius _said. "Despite being in Slytherin,"

James chuckled and ruffled his little sister's hair. "Yup, she's pretty awesome. One of the best pranksters ever,"

"Don't mess up my hair, James." Lily glared playfully at her older brother.

_James _had to admit, he liked his Granddaughter, even if she was in Slytherin.

"I like the idea of a Potter being in Slytherin." Hermione bravely voiced her opinion. "It opens up possibilities of different views for both Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor. It proves that you don't have to be evil to be in Slytherin, or have to be a Pure-Blood." At the last part, Hermione shot a look in Draco's direction, who promptly sneered at her.

"I am Rose Nymphadora Weasley. I am from 2025; my birthday is September 26th, 2005. My parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-"

"Finally, you two get together!" Ginny exclaimed looking over at Ron and Hermione, cutting Rose off.

George sighed and handed five Galleons over to _Fred_, who was grinning in victory.

"You bet on us getting together." Ron said, not knowing whether to think it was funny or to be angry.

"Yup," The Twins both said together.

Hermione was blushing madly. She married Ron. Since fourth year, Hermione had started to realize her growing feelings for Ron. Knowing that she married him in the future mean that Hermione would actually have to start accepting these feelings.

Harry was glad Ron and Hermione got together in the future. He kinds of suspected they would- with all their fighting, and Ron getting jealous of Hermione and Victor Krum.

Rose cleared her throat, drawing the attention back to her, and continued on, "I am twenty years old. I was in Ravenclaw when I went to Hogwarts. I was Prefect and Head Girl. I don't really like Quidditch." Many of the Quidditch fans around the room had offended expressions. "But I know how to play, of course. I am deathly afraid of spiders. They completely terrify me. I head straight O's. I consider myself to be very studious, but I occasional like a good joke. I am not a prankster. I am the Junior Editor for the _Daily Prophet_. I started working for the _Daily Prophet _during the summer before my fifth year and so on. I am aiming to become the Head Editor. And I am currently dating Scorpius Malfoy; my boyfriend since my fifth year."

"WHAT!" Ron roared angrily, his face turning an angry red. "YOU ARE DATING A MALFOY! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ronald!" Hermione glared at her future-husband.

Ron rounded on Hermione. "'Mione, she's dating a MALFOY! They are horrid!"

"Shut up, Weasley." Draco snapped at Ron. "There is nothing wrong with my family. At least we can afford things."

Ron spluttered, trying to come up with a good insult.

"Calm down!" Rose shouted; getting involved before a huge fight could break out. She glared at Ron. "Dad, in the future you like, Scorpius, and besides, nothing you say will make me break up with him."

"I'm glad to hear that, Rose." Scorpius Malfoy said, wrapping his arm around Rose's waist. Rose blushed. "I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, from 2025. My birthday is November 6th, 2005. I am twenty years old. My parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. I was in Gryffindor and I am best friends with Albus Potter. I played on the Quidditch team. I played Keeper and occasionally reserve-Seeker. I just recently bought the _Kenmare Kestrels _team and I am not their manager."

Scorpius' looked a lot like Draco. He had the same white-blonde hair, stormy-grey eyes, and pale skin.

Astoria was happy. When Scorpius had first been brought up, Astoria had known right away that she was his mother. After all, she had just been engaged to Draco, and it would take something big for the engagement to be broken off, as it could cause a hassle between the Greengrass' and the Malfoy's.

Draco was slightly angry, but not overly so. His son was a Blood-traitor, yes, but he was also proud because Scorpius had the courage to separate himself from the Pure-Blood rules and regulations, unlike Draco himself. Draco, though, was quite mad that his son was in Gryffindor.

Lucius, on the other hand, was seething with anger. His son was Blood-traitor and was dating the offspring of a filthy, Mud-Blood. Not only that, but he was in Gryffindor. Narcissa, however, didn't mind at all. All she wanted was for her family to be happy. And if her future-Grandson wanted to be with Rose Weasley, and was happy with her, then Narcissa would support Scorpius.

"I am Hugo Arthur Weasley. I am from 2025; my birthday is June 17th, 2007. I am eighteen years old. My parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I am Rose's only little brother. I, like Lily, just recently graduated from Hogwarts. I was in Hufflepuff. I was a Prefect; however, I was not Head Boy. I was okay in most of my classes. I love Quidditch and I played Keeper for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. My favourite class is Care of Magical Creatures. I am also currently dating Kaye Corner." Hugo introduced himself.

Hugo had the classic Weasley, fiery, bright red hair and blue eyes. He had quite a lot of freckles as well. Though he had Ron's hair, eyes, and freckles, he had a mix between Hermione and Ron's facial features.

"Wait, Corner, as in Michael Corner?" Ginny asked her future-nephew. Michael Corner was the name of her current boyfriend. Ginny had started dating him at the end of her third year.

Hugo nodded his head. "Kaye's parents are Michael Corner and Cho Chang."

Ginny gaped. She felt weird knowing her future-nephew was dating the daughter of her future-ex-boyfriend.

Arthur gave Ron a pat on the back. "Thank you, Ronald." Arthur told his son.

"Um, you're welcome, Dad." Ron said, his face bright red.

"I am Fred Fabian Weasley II. I am from 2025. My birthday is April 1st, 2002. I am twenty-three years old. My parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. I was in Gryffindor, of course. I also played on the Quidditch team. I played Beater. I am best friends with Jamie-boy..."

"Don't call me, Jamie-boy." James interrupted.

Fred ignored James and went on, "I am a prankster and part of the Marauders II. I help Tiger-Lily..."

"Don't call me, Tiger-Lily, Frederick." Lily also interrupted.

"... Come up with the ideas." Fred went on merrily. "My favourite class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am working at the _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ right now. I will be one day inheriting it from my Dad. I am also dating Violet Jordan." Fred finally finished with his introduction.

Fred had somewhat messy, black hair and dark brown eyes, and light brown skin. Despite having Angelina's hair colour and skin tone, Fred looked like George. He had his father's facial features; nose shape, head shape, and bone structure.

Angelina was so incredibly happy. Her relationship with George worked out after all. She married him. They had a son! Angelina turned on her heel to face George. Ignoring everyone else, Angelina walked briskly over to George and took his hand into hers, smiling at him. "George, we work out! We get married! We have a son!"

George returned Angelina's smile.

_Fred _jokingly glared at George and said, "Hey, you marry my ex-girlfriend and have a son."

"And a daughter," A young woman – Probably between the ages of eighteen and twenty – with light brown skin, waist-length, black hair, and bright brown eyes, said. "My name is Roxanne Angelina Weasley. I am from 2025; my birthday is on July 3rd, 2006. I am nineteen years old. My parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. I was in Gryffindor. I played on the Quidditch team; like Fred, I played Beater. I, too, am a prankster and in the Marauders II. I help to make sure no one gets caught. My favourite classes are Astronomy and DADA. I am currently applying for a job in the _Department of Magical Games and Sports_. I am also dating Easton Macmillan."

Hannah's head snapped up upon hearing the last name "Macmillan". "Who did Ernie marry?" Hannah asked Roxanne.

"Susan Bones."

Hannah was surprised. Susan had shown no signs of liking Ernie, or even possibly becoming interested in him. Ernie and Susan rarely talked with one another. Hannah guessed they got closer in the future. But Hannah was most curious to know who she married.

Angelina, holding George's hand, was thrilled. She and George had a son and a daughter; Fred II and Roxanne. Despite just meeting them, Angelina already thought they were perfect.

"I've been wondering." _Fred _said. "Since George named his son after me, I assume I name my son after him."

The Next Generation exchanged looks with one another.

"You're an _eternal stud_." James II suddenly exclaimed. "You can't be tied down."

_Fred _grinned, accepting the answer.

"I am Molly Ginerva Weasley. I am from 2025. My birthday is September 1st, 2001. I am twenty-four years old. My parents are Percy Weasley-"

_Molly _instantaneously broke into tears, cutting Molly off. She rushed over to Percy – Taking him by surprise – and pulled him into a hug. "Percy! Oh, Percy! You name you daughter after me!" She cried.

Percy didn't say anything. He was shocked.

After a few minutes, _Molly _broke the hug and smile sadly at Percy, who still remained silent, not knowing what to say.

Ginny, too, was shocked. Percy named his daughter after her as well. Ginny looked over at Percy, bit her lip, and said, "Thank you, Percy. For naming your daughter after me,"

Percy nodded his head. "You're welcome." He managed to murmur.

Audrey, who was standing beside Percy, was on the edge. She wanted to know who he married.

"Anyways," Molly cleared her throat. "My parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Gamp. I was in Ravenclaw. I was Prefect and Head Girl and top of my classes for my year. I do not like to play Quidditch. I find it to be an absolutely horrid sport. I have quite the temper, or so I've been told. Right now, I am working at the Assistant to the Minister of Magic, much like my father. I am engaged to my fiancée, Ryker Greengrass." Molly said.

Molly looked like Percy the most. She had short, shoulder-length, bright red hair and lovely blue eyes. Freckles dusted across her cheeks and nose, but it looked cute. Molly's facial features were much like Percy's, but feminine, however, Molly did have Audrey's nose.

Audrey was Weasley red. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Audrey's heart was pounding so hard and she was having trouble breathing. She – Audrey Gamp – married Percy Weasley. Audrey didn't know what to think; how to move; how to react; or how to do anything. Did Percy even like her? What if he didn't want to marry her? What if Percy didn't want to talk to Audrey anymore? All these terrible thoughts ran through Audrey's head. She could feel her tears beginning to form.

"Audrey?"

Audrey slowly opened her eyes. Her honey-colored eyes were shimmering with tears. Audrey bit her lip and clenched her fists, trying to muster up the courage she needed. _'I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.' _Audrey chanted to herself. Audrey, suddenly, launched herself at Percy, wrapping her arms around his neck. She planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Percy froze, but, after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around Audrey.

Molly smiled at her parents. She was proud to know her introduction had helped her parents get together.

"Percy." Audrey whispered in Percy's ear. "... I-I... Like you."

"I like you as well, Audrey."

_Molly_ couldn't be any happier, watching as her son hugged his new girlfriend.

"I am Lucy Audrey Weasley. I am from 2025. My birthday is on August 27th, 2004. I am twenty-one years old. My parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Gamp. I was in Hufflepuff. I was not a Prefect or a Head Girl; I didn't have the discipline. I used to be shy, timid, and sensitive, like my mother, but I eventually grew out of it. I am a prankster and part of the Marauders II. My main job is to scout out our targets and the area where the pranks are going to be pulled off. I am not dating anyone. And despite being a prankster, I work in the _Department of International Magical Cooperation_, thanks to my dad."

Lucy, one the other hand, looked like Audrey. Lucy had long and lovely, auburn ringlets and honey-colored eyes, which shimmered with mischief. Lucy had milky pale skin, with next to no freckles, and high cheekbones.

_Fred _and George were laughing. "A prankster," _Fred _chuckled. "That's good."

"I bet ya love that huh, Perce?" George smirked.

Percy glared sharply at the Twins, who both just continued to laugh.

"I am Victoire Appolline Weasley, from 2025. My birthday is May 2nd, 2000. I am twenty-five years old. My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. I was in Gryffindor. I was Prefect and Head Girl. I did well in all of my classes. I do not like Quidditch, unlike most of my family. My favourite classes were Potions, Charms, and Herbology. I actually just finished my Healer-Training and I am now full employed at _St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_. And I am engaged to Finnick Woods." Victoire finished with her introduction.

Victoire was beautiful, much like her mother. Victoire had long and flowing, silvery-blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. Victoire had feminine physique; curvy figure, thin waist, delicate legs. Her skin was smooth and flawless.

Fleur's face lit up with happiness and she hugged Bill. "Bill!"

Bill laughed and hugged Fleur back.

Ginny made a face of disgust and muttered, "He marries _her_."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, Bill, you managed to score yourself a Veela." Charlie congratulated his older brother.

_Molly_, too, wasn't quite happy knowing her son married Fleur. _Molly _would've proffered in Bill had married Tonks.

"I am Dominique Gabrielle Weasley. I am from 2025. My birthday is June 26th, 2002. I am twenty-three years old. My parents are obviously Bill Wesley and Fleur Delacour. I was in Gryffindor. I love Quidditch. It is the sport in the world! I play Chaser. I was pretty good. I was also a Prefect and Head Girl, surprisingly. Right now I am a _Curse Breaker _in-training, under my father. I hope to work for _Gringotts_." Dominique spoke. "Oh, right now, I'm too focused on my training to have a relationship."

Ginny laughed. "She's exactly like you, Bill." Ginny told her oldest brother.

Bill laughed, nodding his head in agreement. He then looked at Dominique and said, "I'm glad you're not dating anyone."

Dominique laughed, as did Victoire. They both knew their father was protective of his two girls. Their past-father seemed to be no exception, clearly.

"I am Louis William Weasley. I am from 2025; my birthday is May 10th, 2003. I am twenty-two years old. My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. I am their only son. I was in Slytherin. I play Quidditch. I played Beater for the Slytherin team. I liked Potions the best and I absolutely loath Divination, it's a load of rubbish, in my opinion. I occasionally help the Marauders II out with their pranks, but, I am not part of the Marauders II. I guess I can be considered a flirt, sometimes." Louis introduced himself, his voice smooth, calm, and collected.

Louis was handsome. He had silvery-blonde hair, which had a slight, ruffled look to it, and he had bangs that swept across his forehead, ever-so slightly covering he deep, dark, piercing blue eyes. His skin was pale – In a good way – and smooth. Louis was considerably tall and lean.

"Considered?" Lily raised a single brow at her cousin.

Dominique narrowed her eyes slightly at Louis. "In your first year, you tricked half the seventh year girls into doing your homework, Louis!"

Hermione frown in disapproval.

James II chuckled. "I remember that. Lucky bastard you were, Louis."

Louis smirked.

_James _and _Sirius _grinned. "Awesome."

"_James_." Dorea narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Sorry, Mum." _James _was now grinning sheepishly.

_Lily _gaped, surprised anyone could even get _James _to apologize that fast.

"Bill, I 'ope you won't allow 'im to do that." Fleur gained a stern look, placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course, I won't, Fleur." Bill said.

Louis rolled his eyes, knowing perfectly well he would still be able to get away with it.

"I am Frank Harfang Longbottom; from 2025. My birthday is on January 16th, 2004. I am twenty-one years old. My parents are Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. I was in Hufflepuff. I'm no good at Quidditch. I can hardly ride a broomstick without falling right off of it. Though, I was the commentator for the Quidditch games occasionally. I'm also no good at Potions. My favourite subject would've had to have been Herbology. I'd like to be a Herbologist and I'm currently training to be one." Frank spoke.

Frank was a mix between Frank and Hannah. He was round-faced, with blonde hair – Like both Neville and Hannah – and light brown eyes. Frank was average height for his age.

_Alice _smiled and _Frank _wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're Grandparents, _Frank_!" _Alice _said happily.

Hannah was blushing madly. Hannah couldn't be happier, though. Neville was kind and caring, and, in Hannah's opinion, he was good-looking.

Neville shifted. He, too, was blushing, but not as bad as Hannah. Neville looked at Hannah, studying her. She had blonde hair, which came to about mid-back, and light brown eyes. She was cute and simple. Neville liked that.

"I am Alice Augusta Longbottom. I am from 2025 and Frank's younger sister, so my parents are Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. My birthday is February 24th, 2007. I am seventeen years old. I am in Gryffindor. I can be very clumsy and prone to mistakes sometimes. I am good friends with Lily as well as Lorcan and Lysander, though they are older than me **(2)**. Surprisingly, Potions is my favourite subject and Herbology is my worst. When I graduate from Hogwarts, I guess I'd like to become a Potions Master and eventually work at Hogwarts as the Potions Professor." Alice said.

Hannah studied her daughter. Alice, too, had a rounded-face, and she had short, shoulder-length, blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked a lot like Hannah, but with Neville's face-shape.

"Alice. Alice. My Granddaughter is named after me, _Lily_!" _Alice _exclaimed to her best friend.

_Lily _nodded her head, smiling for her friend. _Lily _sincerely wished she could be as happy as _Alice_, but _Lily _couldn't be. She married _James Potter_; an arrogant, toe-rag, bully. _Lily _knew it was possible for _James _to be nice, kind, and caring, but _Lily _hardly ever saw that side of him, and she wished she did see it more. The kind _James_ was the _James _that _Lily _liked the best.

"I am Lysander Rolf Scamander. I am from 2025. My birthday is January 1st, 2005. I am twenty years old. My parents are Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. I was in Ravenclaw. I played on the Quidditch team. I played Beater. I was a Prefect, but not Head Boy. I quite like Astronomy, Charms, and Potions. I am in-training to be a Healer." Lysander introduced himself.

Lysander had wind-blown looking, auburn-brown hair, with long bangs, and protuberant, roundish almond-shaped, icy blue eyes. Lysander looked a lot like Rolf.

Luna stared dreamily at Lysander. "You look like Rolf." She told him randomly.

Rolf chuckled a bit.

"I am Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander. I am from 2025. I am Lysander's twin brother. I was in Ravenclaw too. I, too, played Beater for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. And I was Head Boy. I particularly like Transfiguration and Astronomy. I play Quidditch for the _Tutshill Tornadoes_." Lorcan said.

Lorcan – Being Lysander's identical twin brother – had the same wind-blown looking, auburn-brown hair, with long bangs, and roundish almond-shaped, icy blue eyes. The only two differences between the two were that Lorcan didn't have protuberant eyes and his eyes were a little more round.

"Twins," Luna said dreamily. "Lovely." She gestured to Lysander and then to Lorcan. "But you look completely different."

Ron rolled his eyes and leaned over to Harry, whispering, "Is she bloody mental? They look exactly the same."

"Ronald." Hermione hissed, glaring at Ron.

"She's in my year." Ginny joined in. "Her name is Luna Lovegood. But everyone calls her Loony Lovegood, because, well... She's a loon."

Ron bit his lip and covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Hermione glared at Ron again.

"Lysander and I also have a little sister. Her name is Lycorus-Cassiopeia Heidi Lovegood. She was born later. Her birthday is December 24th, 2019. She is six years old." Lorcan added. **(3)**

"Lycorus-Cassiopeia, what a lovely name," Luna said.

"How did we name her?" Rolf asked. He knew that "Cassiopeia" was the name of Luna's mother and "Heidi" was from his mother, but Rolf wanted to know where the name "Lycorus" came from.

Lysander and Lorcan exchanged a look, both of them laughing somewhat. "Our little's sister name was a difficult one." Lorcan said to his parents. "Dad, you didn't want to just name her Cassiopeia, because that was the name of Mum's mother, as well as Mum's Great-Grandmother."

"So you both agreed to give Lycorus a joint name. And you both didn't want to name her "Heidi-Cassiopeia" or "Cassiopeia-Heidi" because they sounded too weird." Lysander picked up. "So, Mum combined my name, and Lorcan's, and came up with the name, Lycoris. The "Ly" is from my name."

Lorcan started speaking again, "The "Cor" part is from my name. And the "Rus" part is from Mum's Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather, Licorus Black."

"And then, you both agreed to name her "Lycorus-Cassiopeia" instead of "Cassiopeia-Lycorus" so her name could be shortened to Lycorus, because Lycorus' full name is a mouthful and so is Cassiopeia. You also didn't want people shortening Cassiopeia to "Cassia", "Cassie", "Cassy"," Cassey", or anything like that." Lysander finished.

Rolf shook his head, laughing. That was so like Luna. But he liked the name, Lycorus-Cassiopeia, it was unique and different.

Lily looked up at Teddy, who she was still standing beside. He was the only person who hadn't introduced himself. Teddy looked extremley nervous and worried; he also kept throwing glances in Lupin and Tonks' direction. "You can do it, Teddy. I know you can." Lily told him, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "C'mon, it's time you met your parents."

Teddy bit his lip and stumbled foreward. "My name is Ted Remus Lupin; call me Teddy. I am from 2025. My birthday is on April 27, 1998. My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks I am twenty-five years old. I was in Gryffindor. I was a Prefect. I liked playing Quidditch and I played on team; I played Chaser. I am very clumsy and I am always tripping. The only time I am not clumsy is when I am playing Quidditch. My favourite subject was DADA. And right now, I am working as an Aurour. I am also a Metamorphmagus, like my mother."

Lupin's eyes were wide with shock. "A-Are you a...?"

Teddy shook his head. "I'm not."

"Though Teddy-Bear here does get grumpy around a full moon." James II laughed, moving to Teddy's side and elbowing him. "It's like he's PMSing or something like that."

"Shut up, James." Lily told James.

James looked over at Lily and grinned. He mouthed; _Lily loves Teddy. Lily loves Teddy._

Lily glared at James. She was going to kill him.

Tonks was happy. She threw her arms around Lupin's neck and kissed him. Tonks had liked Lupin for quite a while now, but he refused to be with her, claiming that he was much to dangerous for her. "You accept my feelings!"

Lupin returned the hug.

_Sirius _elbowed Remus. "We're family, mate."

"I always knew you'd get a girl. But I didn't know you'd get a younger one." _James _joked.

Remus flushed slightly, as did Nymphadora.

Teddy was finally glad to be able to meet his parents.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, his blue eyes twinkling. "We have finished with our introductions now." He said. "I do believe it is now time to read the books."

"How are we supposed to read these books when they aren't here?" _Sirius _pointed out smugly.

POP! Ezra appeared, holding a single book. **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**. "Here you go." She told _Sirius_, handing him the book.

"Are you going to be reading the books with us?" Rose asked curiously. Rose wanted to know who Ezra was specifically. She looked familiar, yet Rose couldn't place her.

"Nope," Rose said, shaking her head, causing her ringlets to bounce around. "I will occasionally be showing up sometimes."

Rose nodded her head.

Ezra smiled and said, "Well then, have fun reading the books. And please _try _to get along."

Before anyone could say anything, or complain, Ezra Disapparated. CRACK!

**O~O~O**

**FINISHED! YEAH! **

**I HAVE FIXED IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FOROGT TEDDY! **

**(1): In a lot of Fan Fictions I read everyone puts Albus in Slytherin, but I like the idea of Lily in Slytherin. **

**(2): I know Luna became a **_**wizarding naturalist **_**and travelled the world in search of strange creatures before she and Rolf had Lysander and Lorcan, but I decided to have them around the same age as the Potter-Weasley family.**

**(3): For something interesting, I decided to give Lysander and Lorcan a little sister.**

**Oh and amazing,**_** Shinen no Hikari**_**, Lily and Teddy are Ezra's parents. Don't get me wrong, I like Teddy and Victoire, but I like Lily and Teddy better. Plus, it's an interesting couple.**

**So sorry for grammar mistakes and please REVIEW!**


End file.
